Detective Comics Vol 1 36
Other Characters: * John Davis * Henry Jenkins Locations: * New York City Items: * Vehicles: * Batplane | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Bart Regan Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Hunchback Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Buck Marshall Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * 19th Century Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Steve Malone Supporting Characters: * Hawkeye * Rocky Roman Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Speed Saunders Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Cosmo Supporting Characters: * Ethel Ridgewood * Jim Lawson Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Bruce Nelson Supporting Characters: * Keith Lord * Ted Grayson Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Slam Bradley Supporting Characters: * Shorty Morgan Villains: * Chong Other Characters: * Ken Fu * Moy Ting Locations: * China Items: * Vehicles: * | Cast1 = Bruce Wayne (Earth-Two) | Cast2 = James Gordon (Earth-Two) | Cast3 = Hugo Strange (Earth-Two) | Cast4 = Bartholomew Regan (Earth-Two) | Cast5 = Buck Marshall (Earth-Two) | Cast6 = Steven Malone (Earth-Two) | Cast7 = Cyril Saunders (New Earth) | Cast8 = Cosmo (Earth-Two) | Cast9 = Samuel Bradley (Earth-Two) | Cast10 = Bruce Nelson (Earth-Two) | Cast11 = Shorty Morgan (Earth-Two) | Location1 = Earth-Two | Location2 = New York City | Location3 = China | Location4 = 19th Century | Location5 = | Item1 = Batsuit | Item2 = | Item3 = | Item4 = | Vehicle1 = | Vehicle2 = | Notes = * "Professor Hugo Strange" is reprinted in Batman Archives, Volume 1 and Batman Chronicles, Volume 1. * First appearance of Hugo Strange. Hugo Strange is the first of many villains who will make repeated appearances over the years. Hugo Strange appears next when he breaks free from prison in ''Batman'' #1. * With this issue, Batman has three scalloped fins on the forearms of each of his gloves. Batman's complete costume will maintain this look for several years. | Trivia = | Recommended = * Batman * Detective Comics * World's Finest Comics | Links = * Batman article at Wikipedia * Batman (Golden Age) biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Bruce Nelson biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Buck Marshall biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Cosmo - The Phantom of Disguise biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Slam Bradley article at Wikipedia * Slam Bradley biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Speed Saunders article at Wikipedia * Speed Saunders biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe }}